Nothing Comes from Nothing
by DBSD
Summary: Namanya Sasuke dan namaku Naruto. Dia ingin bunuh diri dan aku tidak mengerti. Saat ini dia tinggal bersamaku dan aku mulai mengerti mengapa dia ingin membunuh dirinya. Dia mencari akhir dan aku mencari awal. Shounen-ai! SasuNaru. Serious fic!


**Nothing Comes from Nothing**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto bukan punya saya, begitu juga dengan hidup ini. Hidup ini Tuhan yang punya. Animal Farm punya George Orwell.

 **Rating:** M (nggak ada smut ataupun gore. Tapi saya nggak mau ditabok orangtua kalian kalau fic ini sampai ngerusak pola pikir kalian...)

 **Warnings:** Shounen-ai, suicidal thoughts, homosexual, mature!Naruto, OOC

 **Genre:** Angst, drama

 **Cerita ini dari sudut pandang Naruto.**

 **Part One: Knowing the Death**

 _ **Touch the consciousness of a cold night  
Confused by someone, resonating my head  
I disappear, meaning disappear, don't show me miraculous inspiration**_

 _ **Ling Tosite Sigure – Cool J**_

Namanya Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah memberitahuku nama marganya, tidak berharga dan tidak menunjukan apapun katanya. Dia juga memiliki nama panggilan, dia sendiri yang memberitahuku. The Avenger, Traitor, Moonlight Loony… Dia selalu mengubah nama panggilannya karena baginya tidak ada nama yang bisa benar-benar mencerminkan siapa dia sepenuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti pikirannya, tidak bisa dan mungkin juga tidak mau. Aku melihatnya sebagai dia dan kupanggil dia Sasuke, agar simple. Karena nama hanyalah alat penyerdehana untuk manusia mengenali satu hal dengan hal lainnya.

Sasuke, tidak bisa dinamakan dan dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tentu saja. Karena Sasuke adalah seorang pribadi yang begitu kompleks seperti kau dan aku, seperti semua orang. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian dalam susunan kata-kata yang sederhana ini. Apalagi aku hanya orang yang bodoh dan tidak mengerti banyak hal. Menjelaskan siapa Sasuke dan siapa dia bagiku akan sangat sulit untuk dilakukan, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Aku bertemu dengannya di tengah hujan di tengah malam ketika aku pergi ke minimarket terdekat. Aku lapar tapi semua ramenku sudah habis sehingga aku harus pergi membeli beberapa. Sasuke sedang duduk di dekat minimarket sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Waktu itu aku belum mengenalnya- Tidak, bukan mengenalnya, aku belum mengetahui kalau dia ada. Pada dasarnya aku tidak pernah mengenalnya, benar-benar mengenalnya. Saat itu dia seperti seekor kucing hitam liar yang kedinginan dan kelaparan sehingga hatiku tersentuh untuk mendekati dirinya. Hilang sudah rencanaku untuk membeli beberapa pak ramen rasa pedas, karena dia melihatku dengan pandangan putus asa.

Kami saling berpandangan canggung- Bukan, akulah yang canggung, dia sendiri hanya melihatku dengan pandangan tidak peduli. Aku bingung harus berkata apa. Aku ingin menolongnya tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Aku pikir mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja dan melupakannya. Lagipula, ada banyak sekali orang yang sedang menderita. Manusia yang butuh pertolongan bukan hanya pria depresi yang sedang duduk di depan minimarket ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah hening yang lama akhirnya aku bisa memaksakan suaraku untuk keluar walau terdengar tidak meyakinkan,

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku dengan pandangan marah, entah marah pada siapa. Matanya yang hitam terlihat berkabut dan merah. Dia terus melihatku dan menarik bibirnya seakan dia sedang menahan keinginan untuk membentakku. Aku sedikit takut dengan apa yang dia lakukan sehingga aku menjadi sedikit tegang dan mundur sedikit. Dia terus saja memandangku hingga aku merasa aku harus berkata sesuatu yang lain,

"Aku… Aku pikir kau mungkin, yah… Butuh bantuan? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku akui nada suaraku terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan mungkin dia akan menganggapku sebagai orang aneh. Bagaimanapun kami berdua adalah orang asing bagi satu sama lain. Jika saja hidup ini bisa sama seperti di game harvest moon dimana orang-orang saling percaya dan begitu bodohnya menceritakan serta meminta bantuan satu sama lain… Sayangnya kita hidup di dunia aneh ini, yang kemudian aku setujui sebutan itu bersama dengan dirinya. Tapi kita belum sampai di bagian itu, aku harus menceritakan dulu bagian ini.

Dia hanya nyengir dengan pandangannya yang kejam seakan dia ingin sekali merobek-robek setiap jaringan ototku dan menghancurkan setiap keping tulangku. Kemudian dia berkata,

"Seberapa rela kau mau membantuku?"

Aku bingung mau menjawab apa, karena pertanyaan macam ini biasanya berarti 2 hal: 1. Dia akan merepotkanku dengan meminta sejumlah uang yang banyak, selalu uang. 2. Dia ingin mempermainkanku sama seperti seorang preman yang selalu ingin meludahkan ludahnya di wajah orang-orang sepertiku. Aku semakin merasa tidak yakin karena, yah, aku sendiri bukan orang kaya. Bahkan jikalau aku adalah orang terkaya di dunia, aku tidak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan sejumlah besar uang pada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Selalu begitu, harus orang yang menyentuh hatiku atau yang bisa meyakinkan hatiku kalau dia butuh bantuan. Pada dasarnya kita menolong bukan karena akal sehat dan logika dalam membentuk masyarakat yang setara dan sejahtera. Kita menolong karena kita ingin memuaskan rasa belas kasihan yang ada di hati kita. Hal ini sangat terbukti karena aku sudah ragu untuk menolongnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bilang padanya, "Aku hanya bercanda." atau "Lupakan saja. Maafkan aku." dan pergi meninggalkannya sambil memandangnya sebagai orang berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya aku malah membalas pertanyaannya dengan, "Aku bisa membelikanmu sesuatu di minimarket untuk dimakan atau menghiburmu, selagi tidak mahal. Aku tidak punya banyak, tapi aku ingin menolongmu sedikit."

Dan dia hanya menunduk dengan senyuman yang seakan-akan menunjukan bahwa dia telah membuktikan bahwa dia benar. Seperti ketika pendapatmu benar dan kau ingin menyombongkan diri pada dunia, sekalipun itu tidak berarti. Kemudian dia berdiri dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meninggalkanku yang lega sekaligus khawatir. Lega karena aku tidak harus berurusan dengan orang seaneh itu, khawatir karena aku yakin dia masih membutuhkan bantuan.

Di tengah kegelapan yang tidak begitu gelap karena lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung yang masih menyala lampunya, dia seperti seekor kucing hitam liar. Jaket kulit dengan bulu-bulu di hoodienya membuat tubuhnya menggembung seperti kucing yang bulunya mengembang karena merasa terancam. Sepatu larinya yang putih dan tangannya sendiri yang putih pucat seperti pola pada kucing hitam snowshoe. Sebelum menghilang di belokan, dia melihatku dengan mata hitamnya yang terlalu besar, seperti mata kucing. Hanya dengan melihat sinar dari pupil hitamnya aku seakan terbawa ke dalam dunia dimana tidak ada gravitasi dan semua hal menjadi samar-samar.

Aku bertemu lagi dengannya seminggu kemudian. Aku baru pulang dari kantorku. Hari itu aku sudah mengalami hari yang berat di kantor. Hari-hari biasanya saja sudah berat bagiku, hari ini melebihi segalanya. Aku ingin membeli beberapa kaleng bir untuk kuminum di apartemen. Aku ingin lari dari siklus kerja ini. Aku tidak suka bekerja di kantor, tapi aku butuh bekerja di kantor. Aku butuh uangnya.

Kemudian aku melihatnya, Sasuke. Dia sedang berdiri di depan minimarket yang sama dengan jaket, sepatu, dan mata yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini belum terlalu larut malam, baru jam 8an. Begitu juga dengan matanya, berbeda dari yang waktu itu. Matanya kini tidak lagi hanya mencerminkan kesengsaraan dan kemarahan, tapi juga keberanian dan harapan. Aku sebenarnya bisa saja pura-pura tidak mengenalnya dan langsung melewatkannya. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya. Aku berhenti sebentar di dekatnya dan kuanggukan kepalaku padanya sebagai salam, setelah itu baru aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi untuk melewatinya dan masuk ke minimarket.

"Jangan masuk dulu!" perintahnya. Suaranya terdengar berat dan menarik perhatianku. Aku terhenti di tengah jalan dan berpaling melihatnya.

Dia mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan segepok uang dari kantung jaket kulitnya. Mataku langsung bersinar-sinar melihat segepok uang. Dari dulu uang sudah menjadi obsesi tertentu bagiku. Meskipun aku menganut ideologi bahwa uang bukan segalanya, otakku tidak bisa menghianati kenyataan bahwa uang sangatlah penting dan sangat berharga. Pandanganku terkunci pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang tebal hingga membentuk batu-bata. Tapi aku tetap takut, apa yang hendak dia katakan, atau minta, padaku? Uang tidak gratis, pertolongan tidak gratis, belas kasihan tidak gratis. Segala sesuatu perlu pengorbanan untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan demi oksigen pun kau harus menarik nafas untuk mendapatkannya.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu," katanya. Aku yakin dia tidak hanya 'minta tolong' saja. Dia hendak membeli pertolonganku dengan uang kertas segepok melambai-lambai di depan mataku, uang yang banyak, yang hanya pernah kulihat di film-film saja. Aku merasa malu karena aku mau monolngnya karena mengingini lembaran berharga itu bukannya keinginan mulia untuk menolong orang lain meminta balas jasa. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang aku takutkan… Dia hendak membeli bantuan, maka bantuan yang dia butuhkan pastilah bukan sekedar hal remeh yang semua orang bisa lakukan dengan santainya. Mungkin dia ingin aku membunuh seseorang atau semacam itu, pekerjaan gila. Aku masih sayang nyawaku dan juga kewarasanku. Tapi uang itu selalu menggoda pikiranku hingga aku tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Aku menelan ludahku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa menjawab, "Pertolongan apa?"

Wajahku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh karena dia menjadi semakin percaya diri. Percaya diri yang tidak positif. Dia seperti sedang bertekad untuk menerjunkan dirinya ke dalam jurang saat itu juga, tindak tanduk orang depresi. Aku menegak air ludahku sekali lagi dan mulai berdoa, semoga aku tidak terlibat masalah.

"Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan dulu," katanya. "Aku Sasuke. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu atau nama apapun, aku tidak peduli. Hah, jangan lihat aku dengan pandangan kaget dan bingung seperti itu. Aku tahu jauh lebih banyak dari kau dan manusia lainnya. Kau tidak akan mengerti, tapi itu akan kubahas nanti saja. Siapa namamu?"

Aku langsung terhenyak sedikit padanya, pribadi paling unik yang pernah kutemui. Bukan aneh, karena kata aneh dipakai dalam hal negatif. Unik, dia unik dan menarik, sekaligus memeras belas kasihanku. Entah mengapa…

"Namaku Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Baik, Naruto. Lihat uang yang kupegang ini? Hmhm? Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin bunuh diri," jelasnya dengan santai seakan-akan hal yang dia jelaskan seremeh dia hendak pergi ke kebun binatang besok. Aku pikir waktu itu wajahku menunjukan ekspresi kaget atau apa, aku lupa, jadi dia langsung memotong pikiranku yang hendak kusuarakan,

" Jangan kaget dan berhenti menunjukan wajah kagetmu itu. Aku ingin bunuh diri dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirku dengan seseorang yang sepenuhnya asing. Aku tidak peduli jika kau menipuku dan bahkan membunuhku, memang pada awalnya aku ingin mati. Kalaupun kau menipuku dan menyerahkanku ke polisi atau apa, aku akan tetap bunuh diri," dia terus menjelaskan sambil menurunkan gepokan uangnya, atau mungkin dia hanya menurunkan tangannya karena lelah. Aku tidak yakin. Aku hendak menanyakan sesuatu tentang uang dan pertolongan dan pemikiran anehnya, tapi dia segera memotong kembali seketika mulutku terbuka. Mungkin dia mengira aku peduli dan kaget pada keinginannya untuk bunuh diri sekaligus rencana absurdnya. Sesungguhnya waktu itu aku peduli, lebih tepatnya penasaran, namun lembaran yang dapat membeli segala jenis barang dan jasa itu terus memenuhi kepalaku.

" Tidak! Tutup dulu mulutmu, aku belum selesai berbicara! Aku akan tinggal bersamamu selama 1 bulan dan jika aku sudah bunuh diri, semua harta kekayaanku akan turun padamu. Sebagai uang muka aku sudah membawa 1 juta yen di tanganku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Baik keluarga inti maupun keluarga besar. Kau akan masuk sebagai ahli warisku dan mewarisi semua kekayaanku. Kau mengerti?"

Ketika itu aku hanya bisa menggeleng seperti orang bodoh. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuucapkan saat itu. Begitu pula dengan keinginan agar dia mengulang kembali penjelasannya (karena aku tidak dapat fokus pada omongannya dengan 1 juta yen yang terus melambai dan menggodaku hingga air liurku melumpuhkan otak dan hatiku). Tapi pada akhirnya aku membiarkan pertolonganku dibeli. Aku tidak pernah 'menolongnya', dia membeli jasaku.

Keesokan harinya dia datang ke apartemenku dengan membawa hanya satu tas gunung berisi baju dan perlengkapan mandi. Dia kutempatkan untuk tidur di sofa karena aku tidak punya kamar lagi. Apartemenku termasuk kecil, hanya kamar mandi, kamar tidur, dan ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan dapur. Pertama kali dia melangkahkan kakinya di pintu masuk, uang 1 juta yen sudah ada di tanganku. Tentu saja aku langsung melupakan dirinya dan hanya mengingat fakta bahwa aku tengah menggenggam balok berupa uang yang baunya khas ini. Aku ingin segera menyimpannya di tempat yang tersembunyi agar uang itu aman dari jangkauan siapapun. Tapi aku pikir akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku langsung melupakan tamuku jadi aku terus temani dia dalam tur singkat apartemenku ini.

Dia tidak banyak berkomentar. Setelah mengetahui dimana kamar mandi dimana dapur dan apa saja peraturan di tempat tinggalku, kami kembali menjadi orang asing. Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun kalau ada orang asing yang tinggal denganku, aku tidak punya waktu untuk dihakimi atau apapun. Kadang aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri; apakah aku ini bodoh? Bisa jadi dia orang jahat yang ingin menipu dan merampokku. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengambil apapun dan tidak ada benda berharga apapun yang menghilang. Mungkin dia mau membunuhku, mungkin dia seorang psikopat. Karena itu aku kemudian membeli alat kejut dan semprot cabe untuk melindungiku. Lagipula aku juga seorang pria, kalau kami terlibat baku hantam aku tidak akan menjadi tidak berdaya layaknya wanita yang hanya bisa menjerit. Aku tidak bilang wanita lemah, tentu saja. Aku juga mulai berkebiasaan mengunci pintuku setiap malamnya agar dia tidak masuk dan melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan padaku selagi pikiranku terlelap.

Kami selalu menjadi orang asing bagi satu sama lain, kecuali pada malam hari ketika kami berdua mengobrol. Sebelumnya kami sudah menyetujui untuk saling bertukar pikiran setiap malamnya setelah aku pulang kerja. Secapek apapun aku, pada dasarnya waktu dan tenagaku telah dibeli dan aku harus bertindak prefesional. Aku bukan penipu, juga karena aku tidak ingin dia menipuku. Kami mengobrolkan banyak hal, tapi dia tidak pernah membatasi omongannya. Dia selalu membicarakan segala hal dengan bahasa dan keterbukaan yang hanya orang-orang pakai dengan sahabat terdekatnya.

Hal itu membuatku bingung padanya, karena dia seperti mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Dalam otaknya dia memandangku seakan-akan kami sudah saling mengenal sedari lahir, namun justru karena itulah dia membuatku semakin canggung. Karena kadang jika aku pulang dan menemukan dia berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di apartemenku, selalu secara refleks aku bersiap mengepalkan tanganku. Instingku untuk bertahan hidup, insting sebagai manusia yang kita sebut rasa curiga, langsung mengusai tubuhku untuk bersiap bertarung kapan saja. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menyerang dan tidak pernah ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Perilaku tenangnya terus bertahan hingga hari terakhir, akan tetapi aku tetap saja bersikap was-was padanya.

Mungkin kalian bingung dengan cara berceritaku yang acak-acakan ini. Waktu sebulan terisi oleh berbagai peristiwa, baik yang biasa saja atau yang menarik. Tapi aku hanya akan menceritakan peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan aku saja. Peristiwa-peristiwa yang pada akhirnya membawaku ke keadaan saat ini.

Awalnya aku sangat canggung padanya. Hari pertama dia tinggal denganku adalah hari kerja. Aku harus meninggalkannya seharian sambil menahan rasa khawatirku. Mungkinkah dia akan meledakkan rumahku? Ataukah dia akan mencuri seluruh isi rumahku? Atau mungkin dia akan mengobrak-abrik rumahku dan menemukan sesuatu untuk disebar luaskan di internet? Kepalaku penuh dengan kecurigaan dan penyesalan mengapa aku mau saja menerimanya demi uang 1 juta yen. Seharian aku rencanakan dengan uang 1 juta yen kira-kira rumah apa dan furnitur apa yang bisa aku beli jika saja pria misterius itu menghancurkannya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Sebaliknya setika aku sampai di kediamanku, dia sedang menunggu di sofa sambil membaca buku. Aku sampai di rumah lebih malam dari biasanya karena setelah selesai kerja aku langsung menabung uang yang Sasuke berikan padaku. Walaupun begitu dia tidak menanyakan apapun. Sambil terus membaca dengan santainya dia berkata kalau makan malam sudah dia sediakan di dapur. Aku bilang aku sudah makan di luar. Dia hanya menjawab, "Hn," seakan dia dan aku sudah tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun. Aku semakin canggung saja dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Dia menyuruhku duduk di sofa dan kami memulai pembicaraan kami yang pertama.

Buku yang Sasuke baca bersampul sekumpulan hewan; kuda, domba, keledai, ayam dan hewan peternakan lainnya di sisi kiri. Di sisi kanan terdapat seekor babi memegang kuas dengan cat yang masih basah. Di tengah-tengah terdapat pagar dengan tulisan dari cat putih bertuliskan: ALL ANIMALS ARE EQUAL (Semua hewan sederajat). Kalimat itu ditambakan cat putih basah yang tulisannya lebih besar dan lebih berantakan lagi dibanding tulisan tadi, tulisannya berbunyi: BUT SOME ANIMALS ARE MORE EQUAL THAN OTHERS (Tapi beberapa hewan lebih tinggi derajatnya dari hewan lain).

Judul buku itu Animal Farm. Buku itulah yang kemudian menjadi penuntunku mengerti isi pikiran Sasuke.

Kami membicarakan hal yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut perkenalan, tapi perkenal itu sama sekali tidak terasa seperti perkenalan. Mungkin karena penyampaian Sasuke yang sangat santai. Aku mengetahui kalau ternyata dia bekerja menjadi penulis (yang aku tidak tahu sama sekali bukunya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca. Harus bekerja dan mencari uang). Dia berumur 31 (seumuran denganku, hal itu membuatku terkejut). Dia sukses sebagai penulis (dia menunjukan jumlah tabungannya di rekening, mataku seakan mau copot dari kelopak mataku ketika melihatnya), dan dia belum menikah juga. Ketika kutanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab,

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum menikah?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar ke wajahku. Aku sangat benci pertanyaan itu karena… Aku memang tidak mau menikah dengan wanita manapun. Kujawab padanya,

"Aku belum bertemu dengan orang yang tepat."

Dia hanya nyengir dan mengangguk. Kemudian kami kembali melanjutkan obrolan kami. Aku kemudian tahu kalau orangtuanya sudah meninggal semenjak dia masih kecil dan kakak laki-lakinya menghilang begitu saja setelah kematian orangtua mereka. Dia tidak pernah memaafkan kakaknya tapi dia bilang kalau dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya,

"Mungkin ini efek dari kesadaran kalau hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi," katanya dengan nada pelan seperti penyesalan. Namun aku yakin tidak ada penyesalan baik dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?" tanyaku.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Dan kami menjadi terdiam. Aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa setelah ini. Jujur aku tersinggung dia menganggapku tidak akan mengerti. Jika aku yang masih remaja tentunya akan langsung meneriakinya "Jangan anggap aku remeh, TEME!" Namun aku sudah dewasa. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku meninggalkan masa remajaku. Lama sudah hilang Naruto yang naïf dan kekanak-kanakan. Yang ada kini hanya Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti banyak hal dan keras kepala. Kekeras kepalaanku, sisa-sisa reliq dari masa remajaku inilah yang membuatku harus terjebak dengan pria depresi ini.

"Naruto," sahut Sasuke. Aku langsung melompat kaget begitu suaranya yang berat dan dalam memanggil namaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri dan refleksku yang menyebalkan ini membuatku langsung bertatapan dengan mata hitamnya. Matanya sangat indah, belum pernah kulihat bulu mata sepanjang itu. Sayang sekali mata seindah itu akan segera hilang, digerogoti belatung dan membusuk di bawah tanah. Dia akan segera bunuh diri kan?

"Bacalah buku ini," perintahnya sambil mengulurkanku buku tipis yang sedari tadi dipengangnya.

"Aku… Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca, Sasuke."

"Buku ini tipis dan tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula Animal Farm adalah sastra yang diberikan kepada anak-anak SMP di Amerika untuk dipelajari. Kalau mereka saja bisa mengerti, aku yakin kau akan mengerti. Dengan membaca buku ini kau akan mengerti alasanku hendak bunuh diri."

Aku masih segan untuk menerima tugas tambahan setelah pekerjaanku yang berat di kantor, tapi ada 2 alasan yang membuatku pada akhirnya menerima buku itu dari tangannya yang terasa dingin di kulitku (bahkan sebelum meninggal pun tubuhnya sudah berasa seperti mayat). 1. Aku masih sangat penasaran dengan alasan mengapa dia ingin bunuh diri. 2. Lagipula setelah menerima sejumlah besar uang dari tabungan Sasuke, aku bisa segera keluar dari pekerjaanku dan hidup bahagia tanpa harus bekerja lagi sampai aku tua.

Malam itu sebelum tidur aku mulai membaca Animal Farm. Awalnya kupikir buku ini akan menceritakan kehidupan para hewan di peternakan. Mungkin cerita yang akan kubaca akan berkisar tentang kuda yang iri hati pada babi yang kerjanya hanya makan dan berguling-guling di lumpur. Mungkin buku ini akan menceritakan babi yang belajar menulis dan menjadi sombong dibanding hewan lainnya. Buku ini seperti buku anak-anak, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Buku ini bukanlah buku ringan yang menceritakan kehidupan polos para hewan peternakan. Bohong besar jika buku ini menceritakan hal itu.

Malam itu aku menamatkan bab 1. Aku merasa bersemangat dan tergugah untuk melakukan perubahan dalam hidupku. Sama seperti Old Major yang menyemangati bahwa ada kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada hidup ditekan oleh pihak yang lebih tinggi dari kita. Aku tertidur dan bermimpi menendang bossku yang selalu memandangku jijik tak peduli serajin apapun aku bekerja. Aku bermimpi pergi jauh dari rekan-rekan sekerjaku yang selalu mengosipkanku. Aku bermimpi bisa pergi ke negri pelangi dimana aku bisa bebas menjadi warnaku sendiri.

Namun keesokan harinya aku terbangun dengan keadaan kurang tidur dan memaksa diriku bersiap-siap kembali kerja, kembali membiarkan diriku masuk ke ruang penyiksaan itu. 1 juta yen yang berdiam di rekeningku menggodaku agar aku keluar saja secepatnya dan memulai usaha sendiri atau apa. Jika aku masih seorang remaja aku pasti akan menyetujui pikiranku dan bertindak seperti seorang pembangkang; masuk kantor, menghancurkan kantor, keluar dengan senyum bahagia. Namun aku sudah bukan aku yang dulu lagi. Aku masih memikirkan aku butuh karirku. Sasuke mungkin saja hendak menipuku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terluntang-lantung hanya dengan deposito 1 juta yen di rekeningku. Jumlah yang besar, tapi tidak dapat menghidupiku sampai selamanya.

Ditambah lagi aku sadar betul aku bekerja bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk ayah dan ibuku juga.

Jadi aku kembali bekerja seperti biasa dan melupakan apa yang kubaca malam tadi. Kurasakan rasa rindu akan masa remajaku yang penuh dengan hormon dan emosi. Aku yang dulu akan terbawa keinginan revolusi. Seperti deruman drum pada lagu rock, aku akan melawan dunia ini hingga titik darah penghabisan. Hingga setiap ototku terpisah dari tulangku dan hingga setiap darah dalam tubuhku terkuras habis dari diriku, aku akan bertarung. Tapi aku sudah dewasa dan banyak hal yang hilang dariku agar aku bisa mendapati diriku yang dewasa ini.

Setidaknya orangtuaku bahagia anak tunggalnya mau bekerja banting tulang demi memberikan mereka hidup yang layak di masa tua mereka. Namun aku masih belum cukup berpikiran 'dewasa' untuk memberikan mereka cucu. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, tidak akan pernah…

Hari-hari kulewati hampir tidak ada bedanya; dibully di kantor, tertekan oleh tugas kantor, pulang capek dan keesokan paginya aku akan bangun dengan keinginan tidur selamannya. Hanya saja kini setiap pulang kurasakan rasa cemas berdebum di dadaku, mengingatkanku bahwa ada seorang asing yang tinggal di kediamanku dan keberadaannya mengancamku. Ditambah lagi keinginan untuk membaca Animal Farm setiap malamnya, akan tetapi keinginan itu terus ditunda karena rasa lelah dan mata berat ini. Namun tidak selamanya efek yang Sasuke berikan padaku negatif. Karena dia juga memberikan banyak perubahan dalam hidupku.

Pada malam sekitar hari ke 5 atau 6 ketika kami mengobrol, aku menyadari 2 hal penting:

1 . Sasuke memiliki tubuh sekaligus pola pikir yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Bukan, bukan sempurna, karena dia ingin bunuh diri, tapi bila boleh kuungkapkan dengan bahasa yang tepat; magnificent.

Tubuhnya tinggi dan ototnya terbentuk dengan baik. Kadang jika dia baru mandi, kami mengobrol dengan dia yang hanya mengenakan celana kain saja. Aku bisa memuaskan pandanganku melihat otot perutnya dan betapa kerasnya otot lengannya. Di balik tubuh maskulinnya, dia memiliki wajah feminim. Kulitnya putih, lebih putih dan mulus dariku. Matanya terbentuk sempurna dan bibirnya terlihat sangat lembut. Jika saja rambut hitamnya yang terawat baik lebih panjang lagi, aku bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita.

Pola pikirnya tidak tertebak dan sangat unik. Dia memiliki segala aspek yang langka dari mayoritas manusia jaman sekarang; penerimaan diri dan kebijaksanaan (jika kau menghilangkan keinginannya untuk bunuh diri). Dia akui dia sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan sedikitpun. Dia juga tidak dapat mengampuni kakaknya. Juga dia memiliki masa lallu yang kelam dan tragis. Namun semua itu dia terima seakan menelan satu cup es krim rasa mint. Dia berkata kalau kelemahannya (yang tidak berbelas kasih) dapat menjadi kelebihannya jika dia terima dan akui. Pada dasarnya dia tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi yang sama padaku (harus mengurusi orang asing yang hendak bunuh diri di tempat tinggalku) dan hidupnya akan lebih simple. Lagipula, dia tidak usah mengalami rasa bersalah jika tidak menolong orang lain. Kemudian, dia menerima sifatnya (yang kita nilai sebagai hal yang negatif) yang tidak bisa mengampuni kakaknya. Pada dasarnya kau dan aku dan dia adalah manusia. Jika kita memiliki sifat kemanusiaan seperti amarah, dendam, dan luka, itu berarti kita masih manusia. Kita bukan robot, kita bisa merasakan hampir segala hal. Mulai dari hal yang kita kenali dan kita namai (benci, malu, bahagia) sampai perasaan yang tidak kita mengerti dan tak dapat dinamai.

Namun kalimat yang paling kusuka dalam penerimaan dirinya adalah:

"Kita yang sekarang adalah bentukan dari masa lalu kita. Jika kita menyukai diri kita di saat ini, untuk apa membenci masa lalu? Apa yang tidak berhasil membunuhmu akan membuatmu semakin kuat. Dengan masa lalu yang menurutmu mengerikan, aku memang memiliki luka. Akan tetapi jangan lupakan, hal itulah yang membuatku lebih mengerti kehidupan dibandingkan denganmu."

2 . Dia akan segera menghilang dari bumi ini. Poof, begitu saja. Mungkin akan ada yang kehilangannya, mungkin akan ada yang merasakan perubahan oleh perbuatannya selama Sasuke masih hidup. Namun 1000 tahun ke depan? Siapa yang masih akan mengingat bahwa dia pernah ada? Lagipula sejarah kita ini bagaikan tulisan cakar ayam yang tertulis dalam kertas buram yang rapuh. Mungkin jika masih ada yang mengingatnya, mereka akan mengingatnya salah. Sekalipun orang-orang yang bahkan telah memberikan perubahan besar seperti Thomas Alfa Edison yang menciptakan lampu, apa yang akan kita ingat tentangnya? Seorang jenius? Pekerja keras? Kelak kita akan melupakannya. Kehidupannya sudah lama berlalu dan fakta dapat diubah menjadi kebohongan semudah orang mengganti baju.

Kelak wajah indahnya akan dicerai beraikan oleh jamur, bakteri dan berbagai makhluk hidup lainnya hingga keindahannya hilang begitu saja. Kelak otot kekarnya akan melembek dan menjadi santapan cacing, belatung, dan berbagai serangga lain hingga tulangnya pun tidak akan putih lagi melainkan berbercak abu-abu kotor. Pada akhirnya setampan apapun Sasuke, dia hanya akan berakhir menjadi sekumpulan tulang belulang yang sama dengan tulang belulang lain. Tak ada bedanya, tak ada lagi yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah dia. Itupun jika Sasuke dikubur. Jika dia dikremasi? Dia hanya akan menjadi abu yang tertiup angin, tercerai berai hingga tak tersisa dan menjadi bagian dari dunia ini yang hendak hancur.

Dia tidak akan ada lagi. Dia akan terlupakan. Dia akan musnah dari eksistensi.

Dan semenjak dari kesadaranku bahwa dia tidak akan lama hidup di dunia ini, afeksi tumbuh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan mengapa afeksi ini bisa muncul di dalam hatiku. Tentu saja aku masih menganggap banyak hal lebih penting daripadanya; uang, kerja, orangtua. Hanya saja kurasakan keberadaannya mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan dia mulai menjadi sesosok teman bagiku. Naluri manusia dalam menyesuaikan diri sangatlah mengerikan.

Setiap malamnya aku terus membaca Animal Farm. Bab 2 menceritakan tentang kemenangan para hewan melawan peternak mereka, Jones. Setiap paginya ketika aku terbangun, aku merasakan penyesalan dan kemarahan karena aku tidak bisa melawan, melawan keadaanku saat ini. Akal sehatku terus menghalangiku untuk mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku. Uang, gaji, orangtua. Tiga kata yang terus menerus berputar di kepalaku hingga sakit rasanya. Rasa penyesalan itu pelan menghilang ketika aku selesai membaca bab 3, ketika aku mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres dari revolusi para hewan tersebut. Akal sehatku seakan menendang otakku dan berkata, "Sudah kubilang apa!" karena pada akhirnya segala perlawanan para binatang itu tidak membuahkan hasil yang sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Bab 4 dan 5 semakin menurunkan semangatku untuk melakukan perubahan dalam hidupku. Para binatang yang sudah hidup bahagia tanpa pemerintahan manusia ternyata malah diperintah oleh para babi (yang masih merupakan binatang juga, untung bagi mereka). Kehidupan yang mereka dambakan tidak seindah yang mereka impikan. Pada dasarnya mereka tetap terikat peraturan dan keadaan yang memaksa mereka melakukan hal yang tidak mereka sukai dari hidup mereka. Boxer si kuda terpaksa membunuh seorang pemuda dalam perang. Mollie si kuda kabur dari 'Peternakan Binatang' demi mengejar kesukaannya dalam bersolek (dalam Peternakan Binatang binatang tidak dibolehkan memakai baju manusia, termasuk pita penghargaan yang sangat Mollie sukai). Bab 6 dan 7 lebih fokus ke arah politik. Aku tidak akan menceritakan apa dampaknya dalam pikiranku, belum. Satu hal yang pasti aku tidak kaget. Aku bukan anak kecil yang polos lagi. Aku mengerti bahwa dunia ini diisi oleh hal yang kotor. Politik tidak pernah bersih, dan hidup ini sebenarnya diatur oleh politik. Perdagangan (apapun yang kita beli), pendidikan (apapun yang kita pelajari), media (apapun yang kita tonton atau baca) dan segala aspek sehari-hari lain sampai ke pernikahan dan keluarga (kewarganegaraan). Aku bukan remaja apatis lagi yang menganggap politik tidak berguna. Bab 8 dan 9 membuatku semakin sedih dan murung. Bab 10 membungkus semua hal gelap yang tertulis dalam buku luar biasa ini, memberikan ending yang mengunci. Tak ada lagi jalan keluar.

Malam ke 17, aku tidak bisa tidur setelah selesai membaca Animal Farm.

Aku pikir aku mulai mengerti mengapa Sasuke ingin bunuh diri. Karena dalam buku ini hal yang kutangkap adalah hidup manusia selalu mencari perubahan yang lebih baik. Para hewan itu melawan Jones, peternak yang menjajah mereka demi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak. Aku ingin melawan bossku dan rekan kerjaku agar aku bisa diperlakukan lebih seperti manusia. Aku mungkin hanya lulusan SMA dan aku… Yah, aku berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi mereka tak berhak memperlakukanku seperti, seperti, seperti sampah. Seperti penyakit menular, seperti babi yang kotor, seperti seakan-akan mereka jauh lebih baik daripadaku.

Perlawanan pun berhasil dilaksanakan oleh para hewan itu dan hasilnya memuaskan. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya mereka kembali ke titik nol. Malah, mereka menembus titik nol dan terbenam dalam titik minus. Karena jika manusia yang memang jahat (dalam buku itu) yang menjajah mereka, mereka masih memiliki harga diri (karena mereka adalah binatang dan penjajah mereka adalah manusia, mereka berbeda). Namun pada akhirnya para babilah yang menjadi penjajah mereka. Para babi berubah menjadi manusia, tak ada lagi harapan bagi mereka.

Hidup ini bangkit dan jatuh, hanya saja siklusnya berkisar kita bangkit dan pada akhirnya kita akan jatuh. Terus mengulang proses yang sama hingga kita meninggal.

Hari itu aku bekerja bagaikan robot, menerima takdirku untuk hidup seperti ini. Karena aku tidak pintar (aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah), dan aku tidak memiliki bakat apapun (aku hanya memiliki kerja keras dan kekeras kepalaanku. Motivasilah yang selalu membuatku bisa bangkit). Bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar seperti ini pun sebuah keajaiban. Terlebih lagi dengan fakta bahwa aku, berbeda… Tapi aku benar-benar butuh uang. Ayahku sakit stroke dan biaya rumah sakit mahal. Ibuku hanya ibu rumah tangga. Hanya aku anak mereka satu-satunya. Akulah tulang punggung mereka. Ketika kau dewasa kau akan semakin kuat untuk meninggalkan impianmu dan menghidupi tanggung jawabmu.

Rise and fall, rise then fall, rise once again the you'll fall once again. Why bother yourself to try to rise then?

Mungkinkah ini jawabannya?

Malam itu aku langsung bertanya pada Sasuke, "Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Apa kau sudah selesai membaca Animal Farm?"

"Sudah."

"Menurutmu kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri hidupku ini?"

Aku menjelaskan padanya apa yang kutangkap dala novel pendek itu. Tentang teoriku terhadap siklus akan usaha manusia untuk mencari perubahan yang lebih baik. Dia hanya memberikan cengirannya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya itu, mengapa ia menyegir. Apa hal yang kukatakan lucu? Apa hal yang kujelaskan ini ternyata benar merupakan alasannya?

"Bagaimana? Apa itu alasanmu bunuh diri?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Itu salah satu alasan dari sekian banyak alasan saja, Naruto," dia memberikanku senyumnya, bukan cengirannya. Senyumannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan keputus asaan tercermin di mata hitamnya. Mata itu seperti lautan tar yang menyedotku untuk masuk lebih dalam dan tenggelam dalamnya. Tenggelam di dalamnya dan tak bisa lagi kulihat cahaya mentari membelai kulitku, memberitahuku bahwa dunia ini indah. Karena dunia ini sama sekali indah di matanya. Dunia ini gelap, sama seperti matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Apa maksudku apa?"

Aku ingin menabok kepalanya dengan permainan kata-kata ini, "Maksudku, seriuslah. Kau ingin memberitahuku alasanmu bunuh diri atau tidak?"

Aku mulai merasakan gejolak emosi kembali berbuih dalam dadaku. Kini hari-hariku tidak lagi menjadi monoton dan aku mulai merasakan banyak hal. Sasuke memberikan banyak dampak dalam hidupku, salah satunya membangkitkan kembali Naruto remaja yang sudah lama mati menjadi fosil dalam kepalaku. Bergaya hanya dalam kotak kaca dalam museum dalam otakku, menjadi patung yang dibenci sekaligus disembah dalam hatiku. Sasuke mengubah banyak aspek dalam hidupku.

Mataku memandang pria depresi yang sedang duduk di sampingku ini. Pria ini masih bernafas dan jantungnya masih berdetak; dia belum meninggal, dia masih hidup. Kulitnya putih ke arah pucat, mengingatkanku terhadap mayat. Matanya hitam seperti burung gagak, selalu membawa aura kematian kemanapun dia pergi. Rambutnya hitam dan halus, seperti bulu kucing hitam yang membawa kesialan bagi siapapun yang bertemu dengannya di jalan yang bernama kehidupan ini. Dia adalah dia, dan aku memandang dia. Senyumnya penuh keputus asaan namun tak sedikitpun terlihat keraguan maupun rasa takut.

"Kau pasti akan tertawa dan menganggapku seperti remaja labil jika mengetahui alasan utama mengapa aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini yang sia-sia, Naruto."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin bunuh diri karena aku mengetahui satu kenyataan yang membunuh semua keinginanku untuk hidup."

"Apa?"

"Cinta."

"Hah?"

Seketika itu juga dia meraih kedua sisi wajahku dengan tangannya yang lebar dan jarinya yang lentik. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku dan kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Entah apa yang kurasakan waktu itu. Mungkin aku sedang melihat wajah seorang malaikat ataupun wajah sang kematian. Karena wajahnya begitu indah sekaligus menggambarkan keputus asaan yang sangat mendalam, begitu dalamnya hingga setiap senti tulangmu akan terperangkap di dalamnya.

"Aku ingin mati karena aku menyadari, tidak ada yang bisa mencintaiku dengan cinta yang sejati. Karena cinta yang sejati itu tidak pernah ada. Malah, di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta. Cinta hanyalah kebohongan besar, kebohongan menjijikan yang diciptakan manusia untuk memberikan arti bagi eksistensinya yang menyedihkan."

 _ **Is there hope here?  
Forestland full of greed  
I only used to wish for one thing  
Smoldering love contained in a bottle**_

 _ **Nothing's Carved In Stone – Raining Ash**_

Author's note:

Baiklah… Pertamanya saya mau buat one-shot, tapi agaknya enak kalau dipecah jadi 3 bab. Bagian pertama 'Knowing the Death', bagian kedua 'Fighting the Death' dan bagian ketiga gak saya kasih tau subbabnya, entar spoiler lagi… Kemudian karena ini masuknya sastra serius (meskipun jelas nggak sehebat karya-karya penulis hebat macam George Orwell, John Steinbeck, dkk), mungkin bakal saya post chapter 4 khusus buat analisisnya. Seperti biasa ada beberapa hal yang mau saya jelasin di sini:

1 . Judul fic ini; Nothing Comes from Nothing, ini berhubungan dengan teori yang mengatakan kalau tidak ada hal yang muncul begitu saja. Segala sesuatu pasti ada pemicunya. Sebagai contoh, kalau kau tiba-tiba mimpi menikah dengan temanmu, itu berarti sebenarnya kau ada rasa pada temanmu atau semacam itu. Kau bermimpi membunuh seseorang, itu bukan kebetulan, mungkin memang kau ingin membunuh seseorang atau semacamnya.

2 . Saya baca No. 6 dan karya Shakespeare dijadiin simbolisme dan semacam garis penuntun di novel itu. Saya belum baca semua karya Shakespeare, hanya Macbeth, karena sulit sekali. Karena itu juga saya mencoba memakai Animal Farm sebagai garis penuntun cerita ini. Lagipula alasan kenapa Sasuke ingin bunuh diri terinspirasi dari tugas fanfic Animal Farm seorang anak SMP, nanti dijelaskan di part two.

3\. Sebentar lagi perkuliahan akan dimulai dan saya bakalan sibuk lagi. Maaf jika update fic-fic saya akan semakin lambat. Green-Colored Trap sama Exclusive Terror nggak saya buang kok. Saya hanya ganti-ganti fic karena saya bosan menggeluti cerita yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Rencananya setelah ini Green-Colored Trap ch 3 saya kerjain.

4\. Saya nulis fic ini dengan bahasa yang serius (dan saya menikmatinya). Saya nggak berniat bikin fic ini jadi fic teenlit/chicklit yang ringan dan bisa dimengerti semua orang. Maaf bila banyak yang bingung sama fic ini, tapi begitulah keadaannya…

Sekian, jika ada kritik dan saran, silahkan review atau PM.


End file.
